


Forgot About the Arachnophobia

by Romanovax



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Annabeth is terrified of Spiders, F/M, Franks an Idiot, What a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanovax/pseuds/Romanovax
Summary: Annabeth appears to be missing, Frank turns into a spider.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've officially come full circle with my fanfic writing, my first ever fic was a Heroes of Olympus one and here I am several years later writing another because I'm rereading the series and the feels are so real. Enjoy!

“Hey Frank?”

Frank glanced up from polishing his current favorite bow, “wha- oh hey Percy.” 

“Hey man, do you think you could do me a teensy-tiny favor?” He smiled hopefully, leaning against the door frame to the Argo II armory.

He hesitated, trying to predict what Percy could possibly be asking for but came up short. “Depends…” he started. “What do you need?” He glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s just… Annabeth was working on a new building design last night in her cabin, which is normal, but she always ends up coming to my room to sleep and I woke up without her…” Frank wasn’t really following his logic but the worried expression on Percy’s face did concern him and he urged him to continue talking.

“So I got worried, right, and I tried to check her room but the door was locked and she didn’t answer to any knocks and I can’t find her anywhere on the ship and I’m kind of freaking out. I thought maybe you could do your shape shifting thing and check her room… that's the last place she could be.”

“Percy… It’s like 10 in the morning. Did you consider she just stayed up late and crashed in her own room? She does have her own bed in there.” 

“Of course! But like I said, her doors locked. She never does that and she absolutely never sleeps in… her brain moves at like a milion miles per hour, I don’t think she’s ever slept a full eight hours.” He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, clearly distressed by Annabeth's supposed disappearance. “Just turn into a bug or mouse or something and check.”

Franked wanted to protest, he really did, this felt like an invasion of privacy and Annabeth still kind of scared him but the look on Percy’s face was motivation enough.

“Fine okay, but if she kills me, It’s your fault.” He gave him a pointed look.

“You’re the best, man!” His face immediately lit up with hope. “I’ll owe you one.”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry about it.” He placed his bow onto a nearby worktable and got up to follow Percy. As they approached Annabeth’s cabin, Frank considered what animal would be the most practical to transform into. He remembered one of his grade school teachers used to keep a tarantula spider as a class pet that used to always fascinate him. That covered the first requirement of knowing the animal well. Infiltrating Annabeth’s cabin was basically a life threatening situation so his transformation wasn’t going to be too difficult after all. 

Percy knocked one last time and called out her name but still no answer. That meant it was Frank’s turn.

“Here goes nothing.” He took a deep breath and focused all his nervous energy on using his family’s gift--imagining the small eight legged creature. He felt his form shrink down until he was only a few inches wide. He vaguely heard Percy say something but from all the way on the ground, it was difficult to tell. He brushed it off as a shout of encouragement and crawled under the gap of the door.

His vision was distorted from the several eyes he now possessed but he did his best to scope out his surroundings. He crawled up the side of nearest table to help get a broader look at the room. As soon as he reached the top, he was face to face with the daughter of Athena. 

She appeared fast asleep just as Frank had thought but just as he moved to leave and report back to Percy, she began to stir, her eyelids fluttering open and her harsh grey eyes locking in on spider Frank. 

Before he could make his escape, her eyes widened in… was that fear? Frank didn’t think it was even possible for her to be afraid of anything yet here she was scrambling off her bed and as far away as possible from him. She hopped up onto her desk and grabbed the nearest item, a stone paper weight, and didn’t hesitate to chuck it in Frank’s direction. He scurried away and subsequently towards Annabeth in order to avoid being crushed. She yelped in terror, her hand searching for the next heaviest object she could find without taking her eyes off of Frank. 

Her hand eventually landed on her desk lamp, raising her arm above her head to smash the supposed spider. 

“Die!” She shouted as the lamp came swinging down right at Frank. It finally occurred to him his mistake and why Annabeth was trying so hard to kill him. Arachnophobia. Of course the daughter of Athena was terrified of teeny-tiny Frank. He knew that! He learned all about that myth at Camp Jupiter but yet again his good intentions got him in trouble. 

He just nearly dodged the lamp, scurrying under a bookcase, out of sight. He could hear Percy banging on the door and after a moment he saw Annabeth's feet fly by, making a dash for the door. Frank took that as his chance to crawl out from under the shelf and transform back into his regular self.

“Frank! You-” she gasped and stalked over to him and threw a punch at his shoulder--nothing playful about it.

“Hey!” He scowled, gripping his shoulder.

“That was a cruel, mean joke.” She crossed her arms and walked over to be wrapped up in Percy’s comforting arms. 

“Yeah man, I said bug. Not spider!”

“You knew about this too?!” She looked up at him with an accusatory look.

“You weren’t answering your door! I got worried so I asked him to check on you!” He gave her a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry Ani, i didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You’re both idiots.” She hugged and lightly punched Percy’s chest just to get her frustration across.”

“Ow…” He whined but didn’t release her from their embrace.

“Can I go now?” Frank asked quietly. His ears burned with embarrassment at his mistake. “I’m really sorry too, Annabeth. I completely forgot about your arachnophobia, it won’t happen again. I promise.”

“Yeah, yeah it’s okay Frank.” She nodded but turned to him with a serious expression. “But if you tell anyone about this, I’m sending Leo and his fireballs after you. You can go now”

“Understood.” He nodded and dashed out of the room and back to armory as quickly as he could. He knew Annabeth didn’t mess around. Despite all the embarrassment though, he was happy he was able to help out his friend, he was just going to make sure he completely thought through any undercover missions for Percy in the future.


End file.
